


Sousuke will be Mine

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday gift for my best friend~</p>
<p>"I'm in love with Yamazaki Sousuke, but he doesn't know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke will be Mine

**Makoto's pov**

I'm in love with Yamazaki Sousuke, but he doesn't know it. He's incredibly handsome, stoic, mysterious, and he has no sense of direction -not that I mind-. Sousuke is a tall, well-built young man with short dark brown hair, droopy teal eyes and usually wearing a serious (seriously adorable) facial expression. I love every detail of his muscles, and always catch myself staring whenever he takes his shirt off to swim or when it's just too hot outside. Because of those reasons, summer has officially become my favorite season. 

Right now, there's a little beach party near Samezuka Academy and I'm there with Haru-chan, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Sousuke. I'm still a bit afraid to swim in the ocean though I'll never tell anyone the reason why again, or at least that's what I told myself. Sousuke just happens to be right next to me in his shirtless glory, and it's taking all of my self-control to not touch and caress those chiseled muscles. My cheeks start to feel flustered when a thin layer of sweat builds on his skin. I didn't even notice I was blushing that badly until I felt a hand on my forehead checking for a fever.

"No fever, but your face is red. You ok?"

That beautiful baritone voice snaps me back into reality, and my emerald eyes widen in shock to see how close Sousuke's face was to mine. My heart starts to race and I feel like I could faint any second. All I knew was that I have to say something. 

"I-I'm fine, Yamazaki-kun. Sorry to make you worry." Oh my god, my voice is cracking. I'm such an idiot.

"Mako-chan! Sou-chan! Come join us in the water!" Nagisa's voice rings loudly from the ocean. 

I tense up at the thought of swimming in the sea and shake my head, politely declining for the sake of not wanting to face my fears or embarrassing myself in front of Sousuke.  
"No thanks, Nagisa. I'll stay here."

Nagisa's pouting face is just too adorable to resist, but I held my ground for once. I can feel Sousuke's gaze piercing right through me, and I truly feel helpless as if under his spell. I didn't know what else to do except get lost in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. I wonder what he's like in bed, oh what I'd give to see if he was a screamer in the bedroom. Well, I wouldn't mind receiving if it's with him, but I just pound into his big firm ass. Oh god, I'm such a pervert and God is punishing me for it by giving me something I can't have. 

"Makoto? Makoto~...Makoto Tachibana!" Rin's voice is louder than usual and then I realize he's right in front of me, "stop checking out Sousuke and let's go, we're all going out to eat since Nagisa ate everyone's bento."

"I-I wasn't checking him out!!" I squeak and blush furiously, hiding my face shyly after getting off my beach towel. 

What caught my attention, besides Sousuke's sexy body, was the way Rin wrapped his arms around Haru from behind and kissed his cheek. I didn't know they were together, but that just means I have a better chance of getting the hunk standing next to me. He's truly a gift but also a punishment because I can't ravish him and keep him all to myself.

The walk to the diner was talkative and loud as usual especially with Nagisa and Rei arguing playfully about stupid things like Nagisa calling Rei beautiful in public again. They're such an adorable couple that I envy them a bit. We all sat in a large booth towards the back of the diner and I'm conveniently sitting between Sousuke and Haru. Haru is too busy focused on complaining about the place not having mackerel on their menu, which is quite cute and a normal thing every time we go out as a group.

I suddenly feel a hand on my thigh and I bite my lower lip knowing who the hand belongs to. His hand caresses my thigh and the sensation makes my pants unbearably tight. His big hand cups my clothed half-hard cock and he's freaking groping me in public, but I love it! I try my best not to moan and my cheeks are red from lust and embarrassment. A gentle squeeze on my junk is enough to drive me wild, especially after I feel my sweats being lowered. I'm definitely thanking God I was going commando today and a smirk on his face shows what's going to happen next. 

Luckily for us, the others aren't paying attention to us and he starts to stroke my cock. Oh, I wish I could feel more of him right now because my head is spinning from the pleasure. Sousuke pretends to get up to go to the bathroom, but he sneaks under the table and uses the tablecloth to cover himself. I wasn't expecting to feel his warm mouth on my cock, sucking every inch quietly. His gag reflex seems non-existent as he's easily taking my big cock into his mouth and I could feel my dick hitting the back of his throat. I bite my lip hard enough to make it bleed while he's deep-throating me. This is a dream come true, especially when he swallows my cum and fixes my pants like nothing happened. He takes his seat like he actually left, and I could have of sworn my heart is going to stop. How could he just do that randomly? Not that I'm complaining, but what if we got caught? I'm probably overthinking things again. 

"Let's continue later on." He whispers into my ear and I could I do is nod quickly. 

Rei seems to finally catch on to my blushing face and looks worried. "Makoto-senpai? Are you feeling ok? Your face is bright red."

I nod and force myself to smile to ease his concerns. "I'm alright, Rei. Just a little flustered since it's a bit hot in here." 

After splitting the bill, I take Sousuke to my house and taking advantage of my mom taking my younger siblings, Ren and Ran, to our grandmother's house for the weekend. Sousuke pulls me forward for a kiss, and he's surprisingly being gentle. He removed a strand of hair from my face, staring straight into my eyes. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath, despite having steak and french fries, enchants me. His soft lips seem to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. He's so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smirking at me like I'm his prey. 

The next kiss isn't as gentle as our lips crash together and our teeth clash while our tongues battle for dominance. My tongue wins by luck and I take over the kiss before it parts when the need for air becomes too much. I drag him go my bedroom and our lips connect once more, becoming more impatient yet passionate. Our clothes are almost ripped off our bodies before I push him onto my bed playfully. I flash a smirk at him and finally getting my chance to ravish his perfect. I start to place tantalizing kisses down his body, and I could watch him squirm forever. When I finally get to his cock, I'm a bit surprised on how big it is but I lick his length anyway. I'm not as skilled as him, but I do my best to ignore my gag reflex trying to deep-throat him. 

"Fuck...Makoto..." He moans breathlessly, holding back the urge to fuck my face. 

I want to take him and fuck him senseless, but I'll have to be a bit more patient with this or else I'd end up hurting him. I reach into my nightstand and grab my hidden bottle of lube I usually use for my jerk-off sessions. 

"I-I don't have any condoms...i-is that ok?"

"Y-Yeah..." He pants softly and takes the lube from me, opening the bottle and squirting some of the gel onto my fingers.

I gently rub some lube onto his entrance before sliding one of my fingers inside him. His breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut, it probably hurts so I keep my hand still until he gives me permission to continue. After relaxing him by sucking his cock again, I start to thrust my long finger inside him and carefully add a second one to start stretching him. The moans he's making is just pure bliss.

**Sousuke's pov**

I never imagined I'd be receiving in my life, but so far it's really amazing. Makoto is being careful to not hurt me, and I really appreciate it. Unfortunately for me, I can't keep my voice down as he's preparing my virgin ass for his cock. Now I'm starting to understand what Nanase was talking about the other day about how good it felt to be bottom. 

"M-Makoto..." I find myself moaning, and a bit desperate for more, "it's ok, fuck me already."

He blushes lightly and grins cutely at me, nodding before smearing lube onto his meaty cock. I bite my lip as he pushes his dick inside me slowly, gasping softly once it's all in. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but once he started to thrust into me slowly, all of my worries are gone and all I feel is pleasure. Makoto kisses me sloppily while picking up the pace and hitting my prostate with each perfectly angled thrust. It's like he already knows my body and he's using it to his advantage. Not that I care since I'm getting the best fucking of my life despite it being my first time receiving. 

I start to cry out in ecstasy when our climaxes are getting closer, reaching down to stroke my aching cock and thrusting myself down to meet his thrusts that start to become frantic and rapid. All I see is white when I cum, shooting my load onto my abs. My cheeks redden when I feel hot cum filling me up. He just creampied me...and I like it. 

"Sousuke..." Makoto whispers into my ear, causing me to moan faintly, "I'm not done with you yet." 

I smirk at him once he pulls out, letting him force me onto my hands and knees as he puts his cock back inside me. It feels heavenly doggie style but I'd never admit to that. With renowned energy and strength, Makoto starts to fuck me again. The sounds of our skin slapping against each other echoes as he turns me into a hot, moaning mess. My voice gets louder as I'm almost close to my second orgasm. 

"G-Gonna...cum!! M-Makoto!!" I end up screaming in pleasure when I climax, shooting semen onto his sheets.

Getting filled up with his cum again makes my body crave more. Makoto smirks and places a kiss on my bad shoulder. 

"Mm, you're a slut. Screaming like that, it's turning me on," Fuck, call me a slut again...it's so kinky, "Ride me, Yamazaki-kun."

I'm more than happy to comply with that, straddling his waist once we shift positions. I let out another moan while sliding his cock back inside me. I can't believe we're still both going strong after two powerful orgasms, but I love it. Rin never lasted this long when we were dating, and Makoto is much better than Rin. 

My hips feel like they're moving on their own as they move up and down on his cock. I place my hands on Makoto's abs for balance while I practically bounce on his big cock, moaning uncontrollably. I gasp when my prostate is hit again, I can feel it becoming sensitive from all the pleasure and I yell his name in ecstasy. He didn't even have to touch me when we both climaxed at the same time. I love feeling his cum fill me up, and I lay on top of him despite my cum on his abs. We lay there hot and sticky as we catch our breaths. 

"Best day ever..." He chuckles softly and wraps his arms around me, falling asleep in an instant.

He's too fucking adorable... I think to myself before sleep takes over.

**Makoto's pov**

Waking up with Sousuke in my arms is too good to be true. I'm so happy I could die. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I've finally made him mine. Like I said earlier, I'm in love with Yamazaki Sousuke, but he doesn't know it.


End file.
